Ione
Ione is Waterdrops's dragonsona. Don't use her at all, with or without permission. Thanks. Note: Everything about Ione is true about me, except that she is a dragon. However, don't take this as an invitation to base judgments on her or anything. And I'm not asking for anything. She's just ''my dragonsona. |} 'Appearance' Although she is young, Ione appears older than she actually is. Being a RainWing, Ione has the option to be any colour she wants, but she is most often displaying a light galaxy print or light blue across her scales. She has curious, small, amber eyes and wears wide-framed glasses with thick lenses, reflective of Wayfarers or the like, to correct her horrible myopia. Ione's figure is long and slim, and she has long legs that make her taller than most RainWings. Her frill/ruff is quite long and she likes to flare it in what she thinks is a subtle flair. Besides her glasses, Ione wears other accessories, which she claims "define her." Her most popular accessories include a silver watch, a silver charm bracelet, and a necklace with a pewter pendant of which she claims is a time machine that can take her anywhere in time and space. She also wears a cross-body leather bag, slung over her shoulder, to carry all her journals and sketchbooks. Ione tries to appear well-dressed and like she's not having a mid-life crisis, but this usually means she'll wear an MIT sweatshirt and jeans whenever no one's looking. Seriously. That's all she'll wear when she's at home. That and her trademark accessories. However, to the public eye, Ione is well-dressed, probably attributed in part to the fact that she's a fashion student. Often, she will be wearing one of her many button-down blouses or fitted shirts. Shorts also feature frequently in her attire, because Ione is super picky and comes from a rather preppy place, where everydragon is fairly spoiled and high-maintenance and cannot thrive in an environment where the temperature is not right. 'Personality' Ione has a complex layering of personality. She displays extroverted behaviour to many dragons, but this is only when she is familiar with a dragon. She identifies as introverted because she chooses not to share feelings with other dragons. Her personality tends to differ between specific circles of friends. Even so, it takes little to excite her. Generally, Ione is a fairly intelligent dragon. She is very passionate about art, writing, and basically anything she finds cool, as well as feminism. Additionally, Ione is hard-working and usually works so hard that people will have to tell her to stop working. She's gotten so accustomed to working that when she's not doing anything, she feels unproductive. Lately, she's found ways to try and loosen up, but Symphonia still calls her a workaholic and likes to point out that Ione is just about the tensest dragon on Pyrrhia. 'Acquaintances' When she's around dragons she doesn't know well, Ione is very nervous and quiet. She tends not to say anything and sticks mostly to herself. If she's asked a question, Ione tends to answer with as few words as possible, and when she speaks full sentences, she keeps her head down. Being the youngest in her family and having been raised in one where filial piety is important, Ione constantly questions whether she's being respectful or discouraging acquaintances. She feels very uncomfortable and awkward in one-on-one conversations and as a result tries to refrain from making friends in general because of this. This also contributes to her desire to work alone rather than in a group. '"Friends" Ione is particular about who she allows to become her friend. Around these dragons, she'll allow herself a little more liberty, speaking a little more freely to them. Even so, these dragons still make her nervous, and she still has qualms about one-on-one conversations with these. Ione does not have many dragons she considers friends; most of them fall into the stranger or confidante categories. '''Companions Being a mostly independent dragon, Ione likes to call the real friends she has confidantes. However, with companions, she can easily hold a conversation and can talk about many things with them. Ione will withhold few things from companions. She'll often spend time alone with them. Even so, Ione is constantly worrying that she is burdening her companions. 'Confidantes' Ione is very close with select dragons. Fiercely loyal to them, these are dragons that she would sacrifice her life for. She'll withhold nothing from them. Often, she shows her affection to them by insulting them and grinning at them. Around these dragons, Ione opens up and is more flirtatious and cheeky. She is candid and open about the strangest things in conversation and will come up with the weirdest notions. However, despite her levels of friendships, Ione will tell very, very few dragons about her inner struggles. She thinks that she is burdening them and doesn't believe that they're interested. This is a reason why she has intense social anxieties even with her confidantes; Ione is terrified of feeling that she is too clingy or too demanding. She wonders if she should show her close affection with insults, but that part is uncontrollable to her. 'Attitudes' Ione also refuses to forgive. She never forgets what other dragons say or do to her, and this often damages her trust in other dragons. Rather than having acquaintances with full trust that slowly erodes or strengthens, Ione tends to think the worst of dragons and her opinion of them fluctuates by minimal amounts. Dragons tend to assume she is rude and doesn't care for anydragon for this reason, but Ione is just misunderstood and she, too, misunderstands and overanalyses others. Her independent nature makes Ione difficult to work with. Ione is a relatively intelligent dragon, but when she works in a group, she tends to snap at other dragons and try to implement her ideas; however, Ione is often afraid of offending dragons, even if it means she'll have to try their idea. Most of the time, Ione just puts up with it at first and then offers to take all the work and redoes it, being a complete perfectionist. 'On the occasion she does talk' Ione does talk very quickly. She often gesticulates wildly to get her point, and almost everything can excite or agitate her. If a topic she is in love with is brought up, Ione will immediately blurt out basically everything she knows about that topic in one breath. It's hard to shut her up. Her intense passion about her subjects often leads her to use violent language and swears often, but she tries to censor herself when necessary. She often also, in casual conversations when she's speaking quickly, uses acronyms to get her point across. 'Physical Health' Ione has a very strong immune system, thanks in part to her frequent illness when she was younger. She rarely gets ill, but when she does, she tends to be quite sick and incapacitated for a period of time. 'Maladaptive Daydreaming' As a result of various mental illnesses, Ione is a maladaptive daydreamer, which means she frequently daydreams to an excess while still maintaining knowledge and distinguishability between reality and her daydreams, which are more a release and safety valve. A special dragon stemmed from Ione's maladaptive daydreaming, and Ione likes to frequently visit that time line. 'Trivia' » She basically lives off spicy food and grapefruit juice. » She likes to do work. » Ione loves to read, and she likes books that make her cry. » Her favourite books are The Universe Versus Alex Woods, The King in the Window, ''and ''The Little Mermaid. '' » She loves murder mysteries to no end. (drop me a message if you want murder mystery recs b/c seriously) Her favourites (all media) are ''The Bridge (SE), Whitechapel, The Nursery Crimes, Elementary, Fortitude, ''and ''Sherlock Holmes. '' » Ione loooooooves Doctor Who. Her OTP is Ramy, and her favourite companion is Clara. » Ione is a total feminist. » She and her sketchbooks have a very committed relationship, and she ''will ''kill to protect their contents. Also, her phone. » FC Bayern Munich to the very end. Ione loves them. A lot. She secretly hopes that Marco Reus will one day transfer to Bayern and the Holy Dortmund Trinity will be completely won over. » She considers one of her biggest moments in life to be when Luke Treadaway tweeted back to her and thanked her for calling him hot (true story ok) » Hamlet. 'Relationships' Ione has no idea what her sexual orientation is at this point. 'Symphonia' Symphonia is Ione's sister. Their relationship is both familial and platonic. Although they had a rough relationship when they were younger, Ione and Symphonia have grown quite close and Ione often relies on Symphonia for advice. Ione and Symphonia closely resemble each other in their eyes and the fact that they both wear glasses, but the resemblance ends there. Ione's face and head shape differs from Symphonia's, and Ione, while slimmer, is longer and lankier. 'April' April and Ione totally get each other's IB struggles. Seriously. Ione thinks April is super cool and smart and kind of secretly wishes she could absorb some of April's powers. They have something of a friendly "competition" about their hipsterishness and their mutual let's-not-look-like-we're-having-an-existential-crisis-dressing look. 'Awe' Ione is ''super ''jealous and completely won over by Awe's artwork and wishes Awe would just admit it already. She thinks Awe is a really cool dragon, and also wishes she could absorb Awe's artistic powers. Being fellow RainWings, Ione likes to think of Awe as a friend of hers. 'Lexa Piper' Lexa Piper is Ione's product of daydreaming and her romantic partner. Although the dragon does not exist in real life, Lexa Piper, or as Ione calls her, Lex, Lexa, or Piper, and Ione have a very close relationship, and Ione adores Lex to no end. She often refers to Lex as though Lex is a real dragon, and even though Ione is quite aware that the products of her daydream aren't real, Ione loves Lex unaccordingly. 'Leap' Leap and Ione actually seem to have a lot in common, Ione thinks. Ione gets along well with Leap and likes to make sure Leap isn't sad. They're good friends and they like to talk about hot people. A lot. Like a lot a lot. Especially substitute teachers. 'Macabre' Macabre should probably be attributed with credit for making Ione most aware of correct usage of gender pronouns. (Now Ione will literally just ask anyone for their correct pronouns.) Mac and Ione are really good friends and like to talk about some of the strangest things. They also both have pretty shoddy mental health (though more with Mac) so they can definitely identify on both levels. 'History''' Ione was hatched in the summer, exactly four years, months, and days after her sister, Symphonia. She grew up quickly with an affinity for reading and drawing. Symphonia, a rather precocious dragon, taught Ione how to read and write, while Ione taught herself how to draw. Her parents supplemented her interests and supported her. When Ione was two years old, she began her musical endeavours, which are still being pursued. Her family has never moved from the RainWing forest. Ione's father, a computer scientist and physics teacher, has always been the supplement to Ione's mathematic and scientific studies, whilst her mother has always supplemented Ione's musical and humanities studies. They both are very supportive of Ione's dreams and aspirations. Ione hopes to join the Pyrrhian Youth Orchestra one day before becoming a professional flautist. She's already won numerous awards and scholarships for her accomplishments, and some of her best friends are flautists. If not a flautist, Ione wishes to be a writer or designer. Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Waterdrops) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+